Ta dziwna zależność
by Rokasik
Summary: Czy czasami nie wydaje Ci się, że coś nie powinno się stać? Rozglądasz się wokół i zdaje Ci się, że znowu wszystko wygląda tak samo, a przecież jest całkowicie inaczej. W końcu już wiesz. Bo Doktor i Śmierć ciągle wędrują razem.


„ **- **_**Tylko „Doktor" i zawsze „Doktor". Pojawia się w historii jak legenda, na chwilę przed tragedią. Zwiastują burzę. On i jego towarzyszka.**_

_**-Kto?**_

_**- Śmierć. Jeśli Doktor wróci, jeśli go zobaczysz, jedno jest pewne. Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie."**_

Tak właśnie było, za każdym razem gdy usłyszała ten przeciągły jęk, gdy zamajaczył jej przed oczami soczysty błękit starej policyjnej budki. Za każdym razem, gdy usłyszała jedno słowo – Doktor. Zawsze wtedy patrzyła Śmierci w oczy.

Śmierć, nieodłączna towarzyszka Władcy Czasu za każdym razem zbierała potężne żniwa. I choćby chciał jej przeszkodzić, a robił to zawsze, nieustannie, Ona śmiała mu się w twarz. A On… On się poddawał, bo wiedział, ze z nią nie wygra nikt, nawet On, Doktor.

Samotny, a zarazem mający tak wielu przyjaciół. Być samotnym we Wszechświecie, w tej niekończącej się przestrzeni – to jest dopiero przekleństwo. Na które sobie jak najbardziej zasłużył, co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Bo Śmierć i tak zebrała swe plony.

Teraz stojąc w tej ciszy patrzyła jej w oczy. Nie mrugaj, tylko nie mrugaj… Jak wiele postaci potrafiła przybrać, w jakże niespodziewanym momencie potrafiła przyjść. I czeka, wciąż czeka aż On przyjdzie. Niech patrzy, jak znowu ta czarna istota bierze w swoje posiadanie kolejne życie na tej marnej planecie. Planecie, którą On tak sobie ukochał. Życie, jakie sobie wymarzył. Człowieka, którym zawsze chciał się poczuć.

Bo, czy to nie zabawne, ze to właśnie na Ziemi, wśród ludzi odnalazł tych, którzy zrozumieli? Był…Kim on właściwie był? Istotą podróżującą w drewnianej budce, większej w środku co prawda, co tez miało swoje plusy, ale kim on był? Kim mógł się nazwać? Jedyny Władca Czasu we Wszechświecie. Jedyny, sam, nikogo…

Więc tak ma się to skończyć? Kiedy po raz pierwszy Go spotkała? Była dzieckiem, kilkuletnia dziewczynka bawiąca się w parku pod czujnym okiem matki. Ujrzała człowieka w długim płaszczu biegnącego chodnikiem nieopodal. I wtedy śmierć uderzyła w nią po raz pierwszy. I od razu boleśnie.

Zawsze jego towarzyszka była tak samo konsekwentna, zawsze uderzała właśnie w nią. Rodzice, dziadkowie… Ostatecznie została sama. Sama jak palec, i kim tak naprawdę była?

A teraz stoi tu, sama, patrząc śmierci w oczy, powtarzając sobie w myślach jedno zdanie – nie mrugaj. Nie mrugaj, nie odwracaj się, nie spuszczaj z niej oczu. Jednak jest tylko człowiekiem, jeżeli umrze to na dobre, nie obudzi się po chwili jako nowa osoba. I tylko oczy zostaną takie same, tylko one będą się starzeć.

Nie, ona była człowiekiem i właśnie umiera, a Jego do cholery tutaj nie ma! Gdzie jest Doktor, którego potrzebuje?

- Zaufaj mi, jestem Doktor.

- Jaki Doktor?

Pamiętasz te słowa? Słyszysz je za każdym razem, zawsze brzmią tak samo, niczym się nie różnią. Jesteś Doktorem, tak się nazwałeś. Odpowiadasz „ po prostu Doktor", bo co też masz powiedzieć dalej? Prawda jest taka, że nie wiesz. Jesteś Doktorem, ale kim jest Doktor? Nie wiesz?

Pojawiasz się zwiastując tragedię i niebezpieczeństwo, zabierasz ze sobą tak zwanych przyjaciół, ale po co? By ktoś docenił twój geniusz? By mógł cię wychwalać, bić ci brawa, wiwatować? Bo oto Doktor wpadł na nowy doskonały pomysł, znowu ocalił kolejną planetę. Być może tę, którą tak ukochał…

Bierzesz ich ze sobą, a oni i tak odchodzą. Szanujesz ich decyzje, żegnasz się i obiecujesz sobie, ze już nigdy nie wrócisz. I wracasz, choć oni nie wiedzą. Wracasz, bo jesteś samotny i nie masz już do kogo się nawet odezwać. A Śmierci nienawidzisz, zbyt wiele już ci odebrała. Dlaczego i ona nie może odejść?

Nie mruga. Nie mruga, choć oczy ma pełne łez, a powieki są już coraz bliżej zetknięcia się ze sobą. Ale gdy tylko je zamkniesz, zapadnie ciemność. A potem nie będzie już nic. Tak, możesz łudzić się tym, że nie, że coś tam dalej jest. Ale po co? I tak doskonale wiesz, że to kolejna bajeczka dla ukojenia strachu przed nieznanym. I nie boisz się. Właśnie, bo już to znasz.

Za każdym razem spotykasz właśnie ją, drobną dziewczynę o blond włosach sięgających nieco poza ramiona. Ma niesamowicie szare oczy. Wiesz o tym, tyle razy w nie spoglądałeś. Ze zdumieniem zdawałeś sobie sprawę, ze są tak samo stare jak twoje, że widziały tak wiele. Obserwowałeś jak dorasta i jak przez ciebie traci bliskich. Nigdy się nie poskarżyła, znosiła to z dumą, bez strachu przyjmowała Śmierć, jak towarzyszkę. Była taka, jaki zawsze chciałeś być, jaki przecież się stałeś.

Została tylko Ona, Śmierć nie zabierze nikogo innego, tylko ją. Nikogo więcej, tylko właśnie ją. Wiesz o tym, ona tez wie. Ale nie tym razem, nie pozwolisz na to.

Zamknie oczy, to koniec. Powita śmierć jak przyjaciółkę, której przecież się spodziewała. Wiedziała, ze kiedy pozna prawdę, nadejdzie koniec. Tak musi być, taka jest kolej rzeczy. Spoglądasz jej w oczy, te ciemne oczy bez żadnego wyrazu. I uśmiechasz się, zwycięsko, szczerze.

- Nie boję się… - szepczesz. – Znam Cię, wiem kim jesteś. Wiem kim ja jestem, wiem kim On jest.

Jesteś Władcą Czasu, jesteś ostatnim z Władców Czasu. Wszyscy odeszli ,a Ty jesteś jedynym ocalałym. Nie ma już Gallifrey, jesteś ostatni. Jesteś jedynym, który przetrwał.

- Nie mrugaj…

Masz poczucie winy, chciałeś ich uratować, ale zginęli. Odtąd towarzyszy ci Śmierć. Jedyna wierna towarzyszka, która nigdy cię nie opuści , zostanie aż do końca by w końcu i Tobie spojrzeć w oczy i powitać Cię z uśmiechem.

- Nie odwracaj się….

Czekasz na to z utęsknieniem. Szukasz powodu, szukasz jej wzroku. Przyznaj się, jesteś zmęczony, chcesz już odejść, mieć to wszystko głęboko gdzieś. Odpocząć. Ja tez chcę, marzę o tym. Straciłam wielu, zbyt wielu. Chcę do nich dołączyć, z nimi będę szczęśliwa. Nie chce już…. Męczę się, widzisz to.

- Nie patrz za siebie, nie spuszczaj z niej oka!

Twój rozpaczliwy krzyk…. Zależy ci? Ale… Ja nie mam siły, nie będę walczyć, nie umiem walczyć. Nie jestem Tobą! „Gdy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę…." Znasz to?

Nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem.

Milkniesz, patrzysz na nią, na tę drobną kruchą istotę osuwającą się na ziemię. Śmierci już nie ma, odeszła, jak zawsze gdy zabrała już swoją nagrodę. Zostałeś sam, nie ma już nawet jej. Bezwładne ciało spoczywa w twoich ramionach. Boli, prawda? A nawet jej nie znałeś…

- Doktorze?

Drgnąłeś. Żyje? Spoglądasz na nią, szare oczy nagle wydają się o wiele starsze niż Twoje. Wie, ona już wie. A ty nic nie możesz zrobić, choć nagle wydaje ci się, ze znasz ją całe życie. Ona wie.

- Kim jesteś?

- Doktorem.

Pokręciła głową, i już wiesz. Ona nie zada tego pytania, jeszcze nie nadszedł twój czas. Ty jeszcze poczekasz na Śmierć. Uśmiechasz się delikatnie, wiesz.

- Wiem kim jesteś...

Odchodzisz, uśmiech nie schodzi z twych ust. Unosisz dłoń, drzwi soczyście niebieskiej budki otwierają się jak na zawołanie, by po chwili z trzaskiem zatrzasnąć się za Tobą. Kolejna przygoda czeka na Ciebie, kolejna planeta do uratowania. Kolejna misja. I jeszcze wiele ich przed Toba.

I wiesz, że nie jesteś już sam.

Słyszysz ten przeciągły jęk, policyjna budka…. Tardis rozmywa się w powietrzu i w końcu nastaje cisza. Oddychasz swobodnie, głęboko. Po raz kolejny podnosisz się i idziesz dalej. Wiesz, że wróci, wiesz, ze znowu umrzesz. Stale umierasz, Twoja dusza umiera i rodzi się na nowo.

„Kiedy dobry człowiek idzie na wojnę…"

Nie jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, nigdy nie byłaś, nie będziesz.

Potrzebujesz Doktora.

Odchodzisz.


End file.
